Hope
by shi-chan
Summary: YAOI Due to a missunderstanding between Team 7's instructor, Iruka forgets the promise he made to Naruto once he becomes a Chuunin. Iruka meets a terrible fate and now can't stand the smallest touch. KakaIru
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto thought like every other fan out there, I wished I did. This fic is written for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: This contains YAOI. If you do not like it, then close this window. Flamers against YAOI will not be tolerated.

Happy Reading!

HOPE 1 

It had started on the day he contradicted his judgment in letting his former three students enter the exam. The furious glares, the deep eyes staring, the harsh words exchanged _later_ after the exam – it mounted higher and higher to a point that he decided he had enough. Arguing with the lazy-looking bastard was a loosing battle. He said that they were his soldiers now and they shall be. Unless anything and absolutely anything happens to them, he'd had his head on a golden platter. 

Needless to say, the three did not become chuunins of their first try. When they were entered the second time, he was more comfortable for he knew that the trio would definitely pass. 

He was in one of the office in the building where missions were given out filing reports. It was past sunset and the chuunin exam had ended three days ago. He found not time to visit any of the three and as much as he hated himself for not doing so, he thought it was for the best that he didn't. After all, he did not want to exchange harsh words with their instructor. No, the first time had been more than enough. He didn't think he could handle anymore. Besides, he had no desire of seeing the said instructor. 

The headache that he had been trying unsuccessfully to ignore was now on full blast. He pulled the knot of his ponytail loose and let his dark brown hair fall freely till his shoulder blades. He massaged his temples and area above his ears, then running his fingers through his hair several times. He then pressed his palms to his eyelids, a deep sigh escaping his tired lips. It was nine in the evening and he still had so much work to do. There were no orders that all the reports had to be filed that very night, but he did not want to go back to his empty home just yet. He'd much rather keep himself busy that spend the entire evening on his own in his little apartment. 

He was not aware of the door sliding open and closed. Nor was he aware of the footsteps that stopped once the person was in front of his scrolls and paper flooded desk. He only noticed that the stranger was there when he was finally standing in front of him. 

"They passed." 

He did not remove his open palms on his eyelids. His eyes really hurt now from reading and writing endless things the whole afternoon. He just answered the man in front of him. "I know." 

"Naruto was expecting you." He still kept his palms on his eyes. "He was expecting you to wish him well." 

"Kindly pass my congratulations to him." He said and finally pulled his hands away from his eyes blinking away the black spots that he saw. He picked up the scroll from the still large pile and began to read it, paper and pen poised and ready to make necessary changes. "You'll have to excuse me, Kakashi-sensei. I have a lot of work to complete tonight." The slender man before him raised a silver brow and for several minutes he remained where he was. He stopped his writing and looked at the man before him with eyes that betrayed nothing. "Is there something else you need, Kakashi-sensei?"

"No." He said, his visible brow dropping from its raised state. 

"Well then, I'm sure you have better things to do." Iruka said, placing the scroll he was holding in another pile and the paper he was writing on in a folder along with the others that he had previously written in the past seven hours. 

Kakashi placed a hand firmly, but gently on Iruka's that was holding the pen, stopping all writing movements. "Go home Iruka. You're tired." 

Iruka did not reply but turned to look at the long fingers stopping his writing movements. Ink was dropping on to the paper, ruining the report he writing. He narrowed his eyes and pulled his hand away quite sharply.

"Please leave, Kakashi-sensei. I have a lot of work to complete." This time, the words that left his mouth surprised Kakashi. Not the words, but the tone the words used. It was something that Kakashi never heard before coming from Iruka. It held a deep numbing cold that Kakashi found surprising that someone as respectable, responsible, earnest, gentle, tender, and all-around disgustingly _nice_ person like Iruka could possess a tone like that. 

Kakashi obliged. He pulled his hand away and took in the appearance of the chuunin before him. He was slender and had long tresses of dark brown hair the shade of cacao. He also had circles under his eyes and was paler than usual. 

"Fine. But Naruto will be coming to see you tomorrow." With that said, Kakashi left the office silently. 

Iruka just sighed and continued writing his reports.

*

By the time he finished, it was nearly midnight. He gathered his things and left the empty office buildings. It was drizzling outside and he got soaked up just a bit since he was walking in a rather slow and tired pace. When he got home, he headed straight for the bathroom, took a hot shower, dried his hair and fell on the bed with his towel still wrapped in his terry cloth robe. He did not notice that he had fallen asleep until he felt the first few morning rays falling on his face. 

He peered sleepily over at the clock and closed his eyes again. He felt so tired. It was only ten in the morning and it was a weekend. He didn't have to go to the academy or the office that day. He could just stay in bed and get some sleep. 

His eyes snapped open when he felt a presence in his house. He grabbed the kunai under his pillow. The moment the bedroom door flew open and threw the sharp weapon at the intruder.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

Iruka blinked from the half kneeling, half crouching position he was in on the bed. "Naruto?" He then glared coldly. "How did you get in here?" 

"Mou! Mou! Iruka-sensei! You left the front door open! No need to throw kunais at people!" 

"You should have been able to dodge that, silly." Kakashi appeared behind Naruto.

Iruka relaxed his stance and got off the bed, straightening the not-so-rumpled state of the covers and pillows before he found Naruto and his instructor looking at him rather oddly. 

"What?" He asked, glaring. He was not in a good mood that day and his body ached. He had one hell of a killer headache and he felt very cold. He tightened the robe around him only to notice that his entire torso was exposed for the whole world to see. From the corners of his eyes, he found Kakashi giving him a rather hard stare. Blushing hotly and angrily, he tightened the robe even more. "Leave! The both of you! Now!" 

A wave of nausea hit Iruka then. He swayed on his feet and if possible the nausea got worst. He dashed for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

TBC

This is my first attempt in a KakaIru fic. I love the pairing and I can't get enough of them. 

Until next time! Stay tuned! 


	2. Part 2

HOPE 2 

Iruka heaved in to the toilet seat, surprised that he was vomiting a lot, considering the fact that he had skipped breakfast and dinner the other day. His lunch had been a small cheese sandwich from the Academy's cafeteria. Maybe it was the cheese. He didn't have time to ponder on what he had eaten bad for another heave escaped his mouth, sending whatever contents he had in his stomach in to the porcelain white bowl. 

"Sensei! Are you okay? Oi! Sensei!" Naruto pounded on the bathroom door.

Before Iruka could answer, another heave raked his body. He remained doubled over the toilet seat for nearly twenty minutes until he felt the nausea disappear. He sighed and pressed the flush button before shakily getting to his feet. His knees buckled under him and he fell back on the little toilet rug with a small cry.

That was when the door finally broke open and two worried ninjas stepped in to the bathroom. "Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked with worry. 

"Oi! Iruka." Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder, which Iruka shook off rather harshly. Kakashi blinked and Naruto merely looked down with worry at his academy teacher. 

Iruka got up to his feet and grabbed sink to steady himself. He turned the cold tap on and splashed the cold liquid on his face before gargling several times to get rid of the acidic taste in his mouth. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he forced his smile to grace his lips and faced Naruto. 

"I'm sorry for not being able to see you sooner after you became a chuunin Naruto." He leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, arms unconsciously going around his slender frame to keep the cold away. "I've been showered with a lot of work lately." Naruto looked at his feet for several seconds before looking up. Before the boy could say anything else, Iruka spoke again. "Congratulations, Naruto. You're a chuunin now." Naruto's lips trembled. He then ran out of the house and out of the apartment building. Iruka made no movements to stop the boy. He let him go.

Kakashi did not know what exactly was going on but he had a sinking feeling that Iruka was the cause for it. He merely turned away and left the apartment. 

*

Iruka headed for the cemetery, two white roses in his hand. It was a chilly afternoon and the clouds above him swirled and darkened with each passing moment. He ignored the rather depressing weather and the way people rushed in and out of shops in the streets in case rain fell. 

He entered the gates of the cemetery and went to a particular memorial. Finding the slab of familiar marble slate with the kanji letters engraved on it, he knelt before the tombstone of his parents and placed the flowers beside it. He sighed and closed his eyes whispering a silent prayer to his parents' soul. He was aware of the cold raindrops falling on him. He finished his prayer and looked up at the heavens. 

He suddenly remembered Naruto and how the boy had ran out of his apartment earlier that day. He then widened his eyes a bit as a particular memory rose at that particular moment.

~Flashback~

Iruka laughed as Naruto downed his fourth bowl of ramen. "You're going to make a fine ninja Naruto." 

"Really?" The boy turned his bright blue eyes up at Iruka.

"I know so. When the day comes and you reach my level, I promise to be there the day you graduate and receive your chuunin vest." 

"Really Iruka-sensei? You'd do that for me?" Naruto was still looking up at him with awe.

"Yup. Just for you. That's a promise." 

"Wahoo!" Naruto had hugged him so suddenly and so hard that both of fell on the ground of the ramen stall. "You're the best Iruka-sensei! I feel like I have a father!"

~End Flashback~

Iruka stared with horror at the ground. "What have I done?" He bowed his head in front of the tombstone. "Father, mother. Please give me guidance. Please let it not be too late." 

Iruka ran out of the cemetery and began his search for Naruto. He found the boy's house empty. He then began to run down every street in Konoha, checking every alley for the boy.

He took that promise to heart. When he said that it felt like he had a father, I took those words to heart. What kind of a person would forget such a thing? What kind of a bastard am I? 

He panted hard, the rain completely soaking him. He was feeling dizzy and feverish. He touched his hand to his forehead and felt his skin burn amidst the cold rain. "N-Naruto!" He called out, his voice already trembling from the cold and fading from all the calling-out he's been doing for the past two hours. "Oi! Naruto!" He looked left and right again before heading off for the Hokage mountain carvings. It was the last place left for him to check. If Naruto wasn't there then he did not know where the boy could be. 

Upon reaching the Hokage mountain carvings, he found the area barren of life. He felt bitter and hot tears well up in his eyelids. He collapsed above the carving of the 4th Hokage, hands gripping the material of his pants hard. His ponytail was long gone and his clothes now clung on to his body like a second skin. 

He remained like that for several minutes before deciding that it was his entire fault. He stood up shakily and narrowed his eyes. Naruto was not in Konoha so perhaps he was in the outskirts of Konoha. With new resolve, he gathered his strength and headed for the outskirts of the village to search for Naruto.

*

Iruka called out again, coughing a bit for the cold was finally taking its toll. "Naruto!" He looked left and right, the forest now getting darker as he went deeper and deeper. "Naruto!" 

Not seeing the protruding tree root ahead of him, he fell face first on to the ground. He remained in his lying position for several minutes before slowly struggling to get on his feet. He knew that he should just go home and rest and try to find Naruto the next morning. But something in him nagged him that he should find the boy that night, even if it took him till dawn. Naruto was nowhere in the village and it worried Iruka. Because Naruto would have been anywhere in the village if he was okay. 

"N-Naruto!" He called out again. He grabbed the bark of the tree and tried to catch his breath. He couldn't even feel his fingers and toes from the bitter cold. And it wasn't even winter yet! 

His mind was groggy and wasn't completely aware of his surroundings that was until he felt a presence directly behind him. Before he could even pull out his kunai or shuriken from their holsters, he a rather heavy and muscular arm wrap around his neck. Next thing he knew, he was on the forest floor and his head was whirling in different directions. He struggled to look up at his attacker when he felt a rather heavy feet crush his chest. He gave out a hard cough, blood making its way down the sides of his lips. 

"Oh! Look what I got?" The stranger said, towering above him. It was a massive shadow, and he could see the intentions in his captor's eyes. Iruka wished from the very the pits of his soul that he should have gone home. 

"What ya' got there?" 

"A pretty lil' thing wondering around the forest at night." The man grounded his heal against his chest causing him to cry out and cough again. "And he's all alone!" 

Two pairs of hands were approaching his figure. Iruka's eyes widened, all rational thoughts occupied by panic. "Don't touch me." He said frantically but his words were ignored. 

Through the rain, his loud fearful and painful scream rang out.

TBC

Oh damn! I think I broke dearest Iruka! Mou! Don't get any wrong ideas, people but I do really, really love Iruka! Poor him! He's so ill now. ~cries heart out and hugs Iruka plushie~

Tune in next time! 


	3. Part 3

I am glad that I am getting a good response for this fic. One of my wonderful reviewers complained about the chapter being too short. Hey girl, I hate short chapters too! Man, I can understand how you feel when the story just stops, annoying isn't it? If you check out one of my fics titled 'To hold on', I'm sure you'll get a VERY sore headache. I can write long chapters, like the aforementioned chapter above, but really, reading it later on will be tiring for you guys. But I'll try my best to update as often as possible, okay? 

Happy reading!

HOPE 3 

Tsunade frowned at the report in her hand. She felt her face flush red as she read further and slammed the report folder on her desk. "Where are those two?" She asked, glaring at the messenger who flinched a bit under her gaze.

"They're dead, Hokage-sama." He said, swallowing. "The report says that the jounins dispatched last night killed them." 

"Yes, I know they're dead!" Tsunade snapped. "Where are the bodies?" 

The poor messenger swallowed again. "In the morgue, Hokage-sama." 

"Burn them!" She hissed and glared at the messenger who looked like he was about to wet his pants. "Well?" She yelled, pupils (if possible) dilating even more from the anger she felt. "Get going!" 

"Yes Hokage-sama!" The messenger said with a bow and scuttled away before she started spitting more fire. 

Tsunade slammed her fists on the wooden table angrily. The occasion that took place last night was something she was not expecting at all. She cursed several times, grabbing her over cloak and heading out of her office, ignoring her secretary who was reminding her of the many appointments that was waiting for her attention. She headed straight for the hospital and in to the secluded ward. She entered the room and found one of her men lying in the bed, pale as death and his face a painting of black and blue bruises. His long hair lay sprayed around the soft white pillow, his forehead bandaged along with a portion of his cheek and neck. She didn't even want to think what he looked like underneath the blanket. 

She approached the bed and placed a hand on the sleeping man's forehead. According to the report, he was badly beaten up and when he had lost consciousness he was repeatedly – Tsunade balled up her fists, not wanting to cross that line of thought just now. 

"Iruka." She whispered and in her heart, she prayed that he'd wake up soon. Her skills as a healer was no longer required since the hospital doctors took care of him already. The only thing she hoped now is that when he woke up, his state of mind would be all right.

*

"Hey Naruto!" Lee greeted the blonde boy. 

"Oh hey geji-mayu!" Naruto greeted back, facing Lee, both hands behind his head. 

Although Lee really did not give any permission to anyone to call him that pathetic not to mention insulting nickname, he didn't mind it coming from Naruto. After all, he learned to respect Naruto. He merely gave Naruto a scowl at the nickname then allowed a sigh to escape his lips. 

"Where you off to?" Lee asked, shifting the weight of the plastic bag he had in his hand to the other. 

"Nowhere really. What you been up to?" Naruto asked, sneaking a glance at the bag Lee was carrying. It had something green in it. Naruto began to wonder that if Lee's taste in food also matched his poor taste in clothing. Maybe Lee really liked green things. 

Lee noticed the wondering look in Naruto's face and gave out a sharp 'ahem' to catch the blonde boy's attention. "Just shopping for some vegetables. I wasn't expecting to see you here in the market place."

"Ah!" Naruto grinned, the marks on his cheeks making him look like a baby fox. There was something charming about the boy that somehow made people turn. "I just had lunch at the Ichiraku! Nothing to do since baa-san did not give me any missions, so just walking about!"

"I see." Lee said, nodding. "Oh yeah, did Iruka-sensei find you last night?" 

At the mention of that name, Naruto frowned, all traces of cheerfulness clearly leaving his face. "No. Why do you ask?" 

Lee frowned, then rubbed the back of his head. "Well, mom asked me to go fetch some soy sauce from the nearby store and it was raining last night." Lee nodded to himself, as if assuring his own mind that the memory was true.

"What's that got to do with Iruka-sensei?" Naruto snapped, waving a fist in the air.

"I haven't finished yet." Lee said, waving his index finger at him. "Anyway, while I was heading home, I saw Iruka-sensei running down the street calling out your name. He looked liked he's been out in the rain for a long time." Lee then rubbed his chin, tilting his head up in thought. Naruto blinked at what Lee said and stared at the ground for a few seconds. "Anyway, did he find you?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. I was at Kiba's house with Shikamaru." 

Lee shrugged. "I think you better go see him. Maybe it's something important." Lee rubbed his chin again. "No ninja would be running around in the cold rain looking for someone. Hmm! Hmm!" Lee nodded to himself. "Well, I'm off! Still have to make lunch! See you around, Naruto!"

"Yeah." Naruto said in a dazed voice, waving as Lee headed the other direction. 

The blonde boy quickly headed to Iruka's house only to find it empty. He frowned then remembered the academy and went there only to find out that Iruka hadn't come in that day and that Genma had to take his place. Naruto growled inwardly and went about looking around town for the chuunin teacher. By the time the sun was already setting, Naruto found no trace of the chuunin. He gave out a frustrated cry and decided to go bother someone. 

His face cracked in to a mischievous grin as he headed for the Hokage's office, only to find her sitting in her chair, feet on the table, sipping orange juice out of a champagne glass. 

"BAA-SAN!" He greeted her, with the loudest and most annoying voice he could ever muster. There was suddenly an audible 'tonk' as the empty glass Tsunade had been drinking off hit his head. He caught it quickly before it crashed to the floor. He just knew that if it did, Tsunade was going to make him clean it. 

"Keep it down, you idiot!" She hissed and raised an eyebrow. "If you're here to pester me about –"

"Why can't I have a mission today? I was so bored! There was nothing to do! I spent the entire day –" Naruto began to rant about how he spent his day, from the moment he got out of bed till the last few hours. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples, feeling a headache brewing. "Then I bumped in to geji-mayu and he claims that Iruka-sensei was looking for me last night! So I went looking for Iruka-sensei – baa-san! Aren't you listening?"

Tsunade had a sad look reflected in her eyes. "Naruto." 

Naruto stopped his ranting, seeing the serious expression on the Hokage's face. "What?" He asked.

Tsunade studied the boy for a few minutes, her eyes boring in to his blue ones. She then slowly got up and grabbed her over robe from behind her chair, pulling it on. "Come with me. There's something you need to know." She then stopped and a small sigh of regret escaped her lips. "And see."

*

The beeping of the heart monitor was like drums in his ears rather than beeps. The white walls were like blinding headlights to his eyes and the smell made him want to gag. But what horrified him the most was the sight on the bed.

He was just lying there, pale as death with bruises all over his face. He did not know how to react. He was vaguely aware of a loud scream of horror ringing in his ears.

He then realized that the scream was coming out of his own lips.

TBC

Yikes! One of the reviewers suggested that whatever yours-truly has in store for Iruka should be a past. Eh, thanks, but I don't think this fic would work out if it was something in the past. This situation I am building up here will tackle the 'loneliness' field, if you get my drift. As for the Angst genre, maa, maa, just wait and see! 

Tune in next time folks! 


	4. Part 4

HOPE 4 

Naruto found himself in the arms of the Hokage, his screams of terror upon seeing his teacher muffled by her robes. Tsunade understood the boy's feelings. It must have been complete horror to see the person you look so up to in such a state. 

"It's all right Naruto." Tsunade said, patting the boy's messy mass of blonde hair. "Let it out. It' okay to cry." 

"Who – Who would do this to him?" Naruto sobbed. The boy was only thirteen and even if he was a chuunin, he couldn't seem to digest the idea of death just yet. At least not completely.

"They're taken care off." Tsunade said, eyes darkening with raw anger. Burning wasn't even enough punishment for them, according to her. Then again, the jounins had killed the two men. Genma who was one of them, came home looking rather pale. He was the one supposed to hand in the report to her personally, but he had asked a messenger to the job instead. The messenger said that Genma wasn't feeling well at the moment and was occupying one of the men's lavatory. 

Tsunade did not even want to know how Iruka looked like when they found him and Genma had a strong stomach. For crying out loud, the man saw things worst than that! But if the sight of Iruka's body made the honey-haired man enough to heave for about fifteen minutes in the toilet, then it must have been real bad. 

Naruto had stopped crying five minutes later, and just slowly turned his head to see the face of the sleeping teacher. He sniffed and carefully made his way to the bed, sitting on the cushioned chair and staring at his teacher sadly. 

"Lee said he was looking for me." He mumbled sadly, looking at the ugly blue-violet bruise on Iruka's cheek. The man's lips were darker in color and had two cuts, both upper and lower lip. "I was so mad at him." Naruto said, eyes watering again. Tsunade stood behind the boy, waiting for him to continue speaking. "He wasn't there the day I graduated to become a chuunin. He promised he'd be there and when he wasn't, I got really sad. Then he didn't even try to greet me for three days and when I confronted him, he said he was so busy." Naruto bit his lower lip. "I know I was being selfish and that it wasn't his fault. But then when Lee told me he was looking for me and then – then this!" Naruto shut his eyes tightly, tears streaming down his already rosy cheeks. "It's my fault! I shouldn't have acted so selfishly!"

Tsunade patted his head, and then placed her hands on his shoulder. "It's not your fault Naruto. It's not your fault."

As days went by, Naruto tried his best to think positive, but much to his chagrin, Iruka still remained asleep. 

*

Kakashi was handing in his report during mid-afternoon when he bumped in to his former students Sakura and Sasuke, along with Shikamaru. They were taking missions from the one of the chuunins, both looking quite disturbed.

Kakashi greeted them, smiling under his mask. "How have you been?"

"Fine, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura answered, flashing him a smile. Sasuke merely nodded in agreement. "What about you?"

"Ah, you know me!" Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head. "Helping damsels in the distress, saving poor kittens on trees and little puppies –"

"Liar!" Sakura said, a visible twitch on her features. Shikamaru merely sighed in a bored manner while Sasuke's lips quirked in what could have been a smile. Old ways do die hard.

"Ah, don't say that." Kakashi said, eye curved up happily. "Where's dobe?" 

"Eh. Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled, shoving his hands in to his pockets. 

"He didn't want to come with us today." Sasuke answered, expression a bit troubled. "He said that he was not in the mood. He's been giving us that excuse for the past two weeks."

"And it's a B class mission. So he convinced Shikamaru to take his place." Sakura said, flicking a glance at the bored-looking boy beside her. 

Kakashi frowned a bit. "That's unlike him to decline such a high ranked mission." Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded. "Ah, well. Sometimes moods change, right? Good luck with the mission!" 

"See you around, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said, waving.

Kakashi merely nodded and left the room. He had nothing to do on that day and his mind was occupied by thoughts of a certain blonde boy. He took a detour towards the boy's house just to check on him when he caught sight of him walking towards the hospital. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, as Naruto disappeared through the glass doors. He made movement to quickly follow the boy.

He found it surprising that even if he was only ten feet behind the boy, he still did not notice his presence. What he found also puzzling is that why Naruto would enter a hospital in the first place. He was one of the first few people to see the boy's amazing healing ability. He remembered the first so-called C ranked mission they got and how Naruto had stabbed his hand with a kunai to stop the poison. The cut would have required stitches but the wound closed immediately and he saw it happened. Up to the present day, he still found the nine-tails' chakra amazing. He was even more amazed after the Orochimaru incident. 

So exactly what is Naruto doing in a hospital?

He followed the boy who took a right and slid behind swinging doors towards the secluded ward. Kakashi frowned. Again he asked himself what business did Naruto have in being in such a place. He watched the boy enter one of the last rooms, and did not come out for another ten minutes. Kakashi shrugged to himself and entered the room, taking notice of how Naruto sat next to the bed, his hand gently holding the one on the bed. 

"Naruto, who is –" He stopped dead in his sentence. His single eye visibly widened as he gaped at the sight his eyes greeted him. He heard of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat' and now he knew how it felt. He cursed inwardly, loudly and in a very foul manner. 

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto whispered, seeing the wide-eye look on the jounin's face. He then turned his sky-blue eyes towards the sleeping man again, lightly drawing circles on his hands. "They said it's not a coma." 

Kakashi did not know whether he should be glad that the teacher was not in a coma or sad. How come he never heard of this? "When did this happen?"

"Two weeks ago." Naruto answered in a low broken voice. 

"And he's been asleep ever since?" He asked, surprised. Naruto nodded as a reply. Two weeks and it's not a coma? Then what the hell was it? Beauty sleep? "What happened to him?" Kakashi asked and Naruto merely swallowed. 

"He's been beaten up badly and was already ill before such a beating." Naruto pulled the covers up higher; making sure that the sleeping man was warm. "He was also –" Naruto swallowed.

"What?" Kakashi asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Used." Naruto's fists clenched and clear drops landed on the white knuckles. "They say he was used after they beat him to unconsciousness." 

Kakashi saw red. He felt raw and white-hot anger cloud his senses. Such acts were definitely and totally unforgivable.  Iruka was already ill before they beat him? No wonder the man couldn't put up a fight. But the idea of being used as an object of release after being pounded to unconsciousness – Kakashi gritted his teeth. 

"Who did this?" He asked, voice cold and filled with killing intent. Naruto shrugged in answer. "Where are they? Do you know?" 

"Baa-san said they're taken care of." 

Kakashi closed his eyes, trying to calm down. Tsunade can be vicious and so whatever she did with those who did this to Iruka, Kakashi reminded himself to go thank her one-day. 

The sudden rise of the brain waves and respiration rates on the monitor made both of them snap up from whatever thoughts they had drowned themselves in. Naruto suddenly turned his head towards Iruka's hand, watching the fingers move slowly against the white sheet. 

"I-Iruka-sensei?" He asked, turning his eyes to the sleeping man's face.

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto. "Go get the doctors. Better yet, go get the Hokage." 

Naruto did not even argue. He rushed out of the room and went to alert Tsunade and the doctors. Kakashi took Naruto's place and the sudden urge to just hold Iruka's pale and bruised hand filled him. He took the pale hand in his gloved one and watched as the sleeping man fought his way to the world of the living. He watched as the eyelids fluttered slowly and dark eyes focused and adjusted to the room. 

"Iruka?" He whispered.

Iruka slowly turned his head slowly towards Kakashi.

TBC

Mwaha! Cliffhanger! Sorry, guys, I just couldn't resist! ~evil laugh~

Tune in next time! 


	5. Part 5

HOPE 5 

Kakashi was about to smile and give him an encouraging word or two when the sudden look of horror filled Iruka's eyes, making the dark pupils dilate. Cold sweat began to form on the man's forehead and neck and all the muscles, injured or not, began to tense, his breaths becoming hitched at the pit of his throat.

A loud scream escaped the man's lips, as he jerked his hand off Kakashi and struggled to get away from him as far as possible. Kakashi jumped back in surprise and then tried to calm him down in vain. Doctors rushed in as soon as the scream rang out through out the entire almost-empty ward. 

"Get off me! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" Iruka screamed, thrashed and howled. Kakashi found himself staring at the once calm, cheerful and sweet man battle with a mass of white doctors and more kept pouring in and finally the Hokage herself. "Don't touch me! Get off me! Off! Get off!" 

"Sedate him!" Tsunade finally said, snapping to her senses. 

The screams and thrashing died down in a few minutes once of the doctors had pushed a needle in to Iruka's veins with a rather large dose of the sedatives. The doctors that were surrounding Iruka took several steps away from the mangled bed, where Iruka now lay on his side, exposing his entire torso for the world to see. Naruto let out a small yelp at the sight of the torso. Not only was it covered in bruises, but it was also covered with cuts of all sizes, nail prints and by heavens, were those teeth marks? How hard was Iruka bitten for the marks to stay on his skin for two weeks and counting? 

"Leave us!" Hokage said, ordering the rest of the doctors to leave, save for one. She turned her eyes towards Kakashi and Naruto. "That goes for the both of you as well." 

Naruto blinked and nodded. Kakashi merely led the boy away, closing the door behind him with a light click. Tsunade was a skilled healer and would take care of Iruka's body. Kakashi crossed his fingers in hope that she could also cure Iruka's state of mind. 

*

Tsunade sighed and leaned her head back on her chair. It's been one week since Iruka woke up and also one week since she's been doing her infamous chakra healing. She was drained and tired and really needed sleep. She had ordered the doctors in the hospital to sedate Iruka if he ever launches in to another panic attack and so far, ever since he woke up, he had had four panic attacks. Most of the time, Iruka was asleep but when he wakes up to find someone near him he started to scream bloody-murder. 

Naruto was one of his victims. 

The boy had come to visit him, in high hopes that the teacher would be better and in a right state of mind. Unfortunately, whatever dosage of sedatives was given to Iruka that day was already running out. Naruto was backhanded rather hard (considering it came from an injured-bedridden man) and landed on the floor. The poor boy was so shocked that for the whole day he couldn't speak. Tsunade worried about him and advised him to not visit Iruka at particular hours of the day. She also gave him so reassurance that he would be okay. The boy wasn't a depraved insensible wretch to understand her. 

But what worried Tsunade the most was Kakashi. The man, ever since that incident in the hospital with Iruka, Kakashi had been sucking up all A-class missions that the other Jounins were left almost jobless. Last night, Kakashi took a mission that required teams. When the team returned, they looked ashen faced and were stuttering a bit. If Tsunade remembered what one of the jounins said, it would have been something along the lines of horror. Apparently, they had witnessed Kakashi in his angry-sharingan-mode and it was really not a pretty picture. She then ordered them to not give Kakashi any missions and should he have any problems, he is to come and see her personally. 

So far, Iruka has been healing quite nicely. Her chakra healing had somewhat sped up his healing capabilities and most of the bruises that littered his face and torso were gone. He looked more human now rather than a Picasso painting. A week of sending chakra into him and tapping in to the right muscles and nerves really was paying off for she was getting pleasing results. Sooner of later, Iruka would be able to go home. 

*

Iruka woke up in the middle of the night and stared at his ceiling. He felt greasy and dirty. He tiredly brought a hand to his head and touched the greasy locks of brown hair. He winced inwardly and told himself to use an entire bottle of shampoo the first chance he got. He slowly sat up from his bed and blinked at how he could move easier. He stared at his arms and noticed how the bruises were little now. He slowly got off the bed and slid in to the bathroom to relive himself. He was very hungry and really wished he could have something warm to eat. Maybe some beef ramen. 

Iruka looked at the mirror and paled at the sight that greeted him. His face was white, and he had bags under his eyes. His hair was free from the ratty-ponytail he always wore and was limp and greasy around his face. His cheekbones were protruding more than usual and so were his collarbones. He still had a small bruise on his jaw line but otherwise his face was fine. The bandage that was on his other cheek was removed, along with the one around his neck and forehead. His lips were dry and ash in color. He licked it slowly, giving it a little moisture and much to his chagrin, nothing happened. It was still the purple-gray color. He lifted his shirt slightly and his eyes widened at the sight of his ribs protruding sickeningly out of his skin. He quickly pulled his shirt down and left the bathroom, sitting on his bed instead. He stared at the stars outside 

He felt really tired. He remembered clearly what happened and felt repulsed. He was angry with himself for being weak, for not being able to fight two other chuunins that were clearly amateurs. He had hoped that he would save such a sacred act for someone that means dear to him. Now, he couldn't even stand another presence within a five-foot radius. 

The door opened slowly and he tensed on the bed at the sudden presence.

*

Kakashi was pissed. First, that damn thing happens to Iruka. Second, Tsunade gave a pathetic order to stop giving him missions. Third – well, there wasn't a third. The point being was that he was not in the best of moods. And the fact that whenever the topic of Iruka being in a hospital came up, he wanted to pound the living daylights of whoever opened such a topic.

He found himself making his way to the hospital. It's been a week since his last visit and he thought it cruel to act like he was currently doing so. He entered the room silently and his eyes widened at the sight of Iruka sitting on the bed, muscles tensed.

He didn't speak for several seconds. When he finally processed the idea that Iruka was awake he took some steps forward to face the man, only to be stopped by his words. 

"Come one more step closer and I'll tell Hokage-sama to make sure you're banned from entering my room." 

Kakashi flinched. Well, if that happened, looks like he'll have a third reason to be put off on a daily basis. Instead of coming up with a comeback to the words the academy teacher said, he merely sighed. "How do you feel?"

"Does it concern you?" Iruka retaliated.

Kakashi felt something in him twist. "Is it a crime to ask the well-being of a comrade?" 

"Can't you see it for yourself, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka's voice was as cold as steel. 

Kakashi closed his eyes, saddened. "I can see that Hokage-sama is doing a good job with her chakra healing. Your bruises are almost all gone." Kakashi kept looking at the back of Iruka. The man not once since he came in turned to acknowledge his presence. "But how do you feel?" There was silence. "Naruto is worried about you." Iruka's shoulders slumped forward. "He told me that you weren't eating." 

"Again, tell me why does this concern you, because I am confused." Kakashi blinked. Either Iruka hit his head badly or Tsunade messed up somewhere in her chakra healing. "Because I cannot seem to find any reason for a man like you, who finds me but an 'annoying-selfish-over-protective-teacher' to be here in the middle of the night asking my well being." 

Kakashi blinked. "Annoying-selfish-over-protective-teacher?" He parroted, not exactly sure where all of that fit in. He took one step forward and was stopped again.

"One more bloody step and I fucking swear on my dead parents' grave that I'll scream till my damn throat rips!" 

Kakashi swallowed and stepped back. "Iruka, I understand that you're upset, but I mean no harm. I want to help you."

"Help me?" Iruka asked, amused. 

Kakashi frowned and in a blink of an eye, he was in front of Iruka hands on his shoulder and looking at him deep in to his eyes. Before a word could even escape his mouth, he watched with wide eyes as Iruka paled even more, shiver and then shut his eyes tightly.

Iruka could feel the rough and cold touches on his body, the painful sensation upon his entrance and the choking feeling on his throat. He could feel sweat drip on his rain soaked body, the feeling as if fire had burned him. He felt the monstrous hands; limbs and lips touch him in areas he wished he could cover at the moment. Black night blinded his visions and cries of pain escaped his lips as he was continuously used.

Kakashi winced as the loud scream rang out in the entire room like a war siren. Immediately, nurses and doctors piled in to the room and ordered him to leave immediately as they sedated the man on the bed. Kakashi stared at the scene with bewilderment. Iruka didn't even want him to touch him. He felt his throat constrict and his chest tighten. With a heavy heart, he headed home.

Tomorrow, he would apologize to Iruka.

*

That next evening, when Kakashi got off watch duty, he headed automatically towards the hospital. However, he was not expecting the nurses to tell him that he was forbidden by the Hokage to visit Iruka as of that day. He did not know whether to laugh it away as a joke or just muse on how the nurse's – better yet Hokage's – head would look pretty in his freezer. 

"Fine. Could you just at least tell him I'm sorry?" He said, look at the nurse, who nodded. 

Without another word, he left the hospital and headed home, taking a warm bath and then lying on his bed, the latest edition of Icha-Icha-Paradise in his hand. He was not really reading, considering the fact he read the same paragraph at least eight times already in the past hour. His mind was busy whirling with issues about Iruka. What did he call himself? Annoying-selfish-over-protective-teacher? He was about to shake the thought of when he suddenly remembered. No wonder the sentence rang bells in his head. 

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Shit! I called him that!" 

~Flashback~

"You're a real piece of work you know that?" He said, annoyed that he was putting forward negative thoughts on his decision for his team.

"They're kids Kakashi-sensei! They need more experience!" 

"What you need is to get out more in the open and see the capabilities of your former students. They can do this! They're my soldiers and I know what's best for them now. This chuunin exam is one of them."

Iruka had narrowed his eyes. "All I'm saying is that you give it a little more consideration. A little more thought." 

Kakashi fumed and it wasn't in his nature to do so. He had pride for his team and knew that they would make it and yet there he was, arguing with a man of a lower rank over what is best for the 'children'. So they're a bunch of thirteen year olds, so what? He was already an ANBU member by the time he hit that particular age. 

"Have you given your doubts much thought?" He said, voice incredibly calm that it somewhat sent shivers down Iruka's spine. "Tell me something Iruka-_sensei._" Kakashi said, shifting his weight to the other foot and emphasizing on the word 'sensei'. "Were you there when they tackled a Jounin in the country of the wave? Did you witness the fight they put up that time? Even in their D-ranked missions when they tackle problems? How their mind works not in a classroom but in an open field? Hell, have you seen them during training?" Kakashi's eye hardened. "No! You haven't! So keep your complaints to yourself. I have no time to deal with an annoying, selfish, over protective teacher like you!" 

~End flashback~

Kakashi closed his eyes, biting his lower lip, his face no longer covered by his mask. He brought his favorite orange book up and stared at the letters before thwacking the paperback on his head. 

"Idiot." He mumbled, and shut his eyes hard, in his head the face of a wide-eyed Iruka with flushed cheeks staring at him.

TBC

Whoa! Kakashi is mean when he is PISSED! Don't you agree? I think that the above conversation between Iruka and Kakashi was a tad bit OOC on Kakashi's part. Oh well, nevermind! 

Tune in next time! 


	6. Part 6

I found this amazing KakaIru/IruKaka fanart site. One has particularly spurred me to finish this story ASAP. Check it out. Man, I just adore this picture. You might even find such a scene later on in future chapters. Look people look! 

I have also decided that this fic will be a lemon! But I will not archive the lemon chapter here in ff.net. I will provide a link when that chapter comes. Okay?

HOPE 6 

Tsunade folded her arms across her chest, as she watched Iruka's eyes dart frantically back and forth as a nurse set a tray on the attached table on the bed. It contained a cup of warm calming tea. The Hokage was not bothered by the fact that it was tea that was on the tray (since she gave orders not to feed Iruka a whole meal at once, since his stomach has been empty for several days) but the fact that the nurse was a good three feet away from Iruka and man couldn't even stop shaking. 

Once the nurse was gone, Tsunade watched Iruka stare at his blanket-covered lap for a few minutes before she sighed. "Iruka, drink your tea." 

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He answered politely and picked up the hot cup and took a sip. A look of pleasure crossed the man's face, which was now completely free of bruises. Another week has passed and Tsunade was glad that all the bruises on the man's body were gone, cuts and other marks included. Scars that were left behind were little white lines that were hardly even visible unless once strained to see it. She had poured enough chakra to make it that way. Tsunade was really proud of her work. The only thing left to do is to get Iruka to look like his normal fit self and not the malnourished looking thing sitting in front of her on a white bed. 

"Iruka, there is something I need to talk to you about." Tsunade said. Iruka took a long sip of his tea and set the cup down, turning his full attention to lady sitting beside him. "I will allow you to leave the hospital and go home." Iruka's eyes lit up. Thoughts of how he could soak up in the bath filled his head and when he noticed Tsunade looking at him with a raised eyebrow, his pale cheeks turned pink. "But for now, I do not think you should live on your own."

"Eh?" Iruka blinked, unsure exactly of what Tsunade meant.

"Well, for starters, I want you to learn how to accept being around others. Your reactions to people being approximately not more than three feet close is unacceptable. Which is why I am giving you a three-month leave from your teaching duty at the academy. I will assume that in three months you will react better to your surroundings. Or at least show some progress."

Whatever happy glint of flush that was in Iruka's feature was completely replaced by mortification. He quickly dipped his head, trying his best to hide his expression from Tsunade in vain of course. "What happened, happened Iruka." Iruka's hands clenched on the white sheets. "You should move on." Tsunade knew that one month was hardly enough time to recover but she knew Iruka was strong willed and will nevertheless try.

"You're right, Hokage-sama. I should move on. Nothing is going to happen to me if I remain like this." Iruka looked up and gave her a small smile. "Do you have an arrangement in mind, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade did not know whether to be pleased by the fact that Iruka was reacting the way he did to her proposition, but she decided that he was trying his best and that was a good sign. "I will have someone sent over to live with you for the next three months. He or she will monitor your progress and keep me up to date. Once I see that you are fit enough to teach, then you will return to the academy. In the meantime, Asuma will resume your place in the academy." 

Iruka frowned at the idea of someone smoking teaching the children. It would be a bad example. "But he smokes –" 

Tsunade laughed. "Looks like your making progress already! See? You're already worrying about the children already." Iruka flushed. Tsunade's expression became serious. "Iruka? Everyone in the village is worried about your absence. A few people other than myself know what really happened to you." Iruka looked away. "Naruto is really worried about you that every time he sees you asleep, he cries." 

"Naruto?" Iruka looked up, worry glazing in his features. "How is he doing? Is he all right? Does he get hurt in missions?" Several worrying questions poured out of Iruka's lips.

Tsunade held her palms up and stopped him. "I think its best if you ask him those questions yourself." Iruka raised both his eyebrows in question. Tsunade turned behind her slightly and called. "You can come in now." 

There were several seconds of hesitation before the door finally did open slowly. A blonde head peeked from the doorway, eyes falling on Iruka. Iruka saw the look of worry and sadness and even relief cross the boy's features and he offered him a smile. "Naruto." He whispered. 

"Come on in, Naruto." Tsunade encouraged and boy let himself in, closing the door slightly behind him. He approached the bed and stopped exactly five feet away. Tsunade had warned him about Iruka's reactions and the boy understood perfectly, hence kept the distance in mind. He did not want his teacher to be uncomfortable. "I better leave you two. You will be able to go home tonight, Iruka. I will come by tonight to see you off." 

With that said, Tsunade left the room, leaving Iruka to stare at Naruto, who was looking at him every now and then.

*

Iruka watch Naruto fidget five feet away. "Naruto, come closer." Naruto obeyed and came one foot closer, making his distance a grand total of four feet. Iruka smiled inwardly and sighed. "Closer Naruto." Naruto dared to come three feet closer and then stopped and watched Iruka with that puppy-dog look on his face. The one he always used when he wanted ramen. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, Iruka-sensei." He said, adding a nod to his response. 

"And your missions?" Iruka asked, a calm look now gracing his pale face.

"Ah, you know how baa-san can be a bit corny sometimes. They're all right. I haven't failed any yet."

Iruka nodded. "That's good to hear." Silence lapped at them again, only this time both were looking at each other. Iruka's eyes suddenly became pained and sad. He loved the boy dearly and seeing the sad look on the energetic boy's face replaced by that of sadness and hurt, he felt his insides clench so tight that it hurt. He raised his hand towards Naruto, wanting to reach out to him but Naruto was too far. Naruto watched the hand lift up from the white sheets and reach out to him. His cheeks began to burn red as he fought back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Naruto." Iruka whispered, a begging tone for him to come closer. Iruka shifted in the bed so that he was directly facing Naruto. 

"I-Iruka-sensei." He approached him, eyes shutting tight and allowed Iruka to wrap his arms around his neck and torso and pull him for a warm and strong hug. Naruto bawled like a baby, wrapping his own hands around Iruka. "I'm so sorry sensei. I did not mean to be mad at you at that time. I was being selfish. I was so scared that you hated me. I did not want to loose you sensei. You're the only one who really made me feel like I had a family. I'm so sorry sensei. I'm so sorry." Iruka thought that his words ended there, but he was mistaken. "I tried to be brave sensei. I remembered what you taught me in the academy about the shinobi sayings. One of them said that a shinobi must keep the emotions inside no matter what the situation. You must make the mission top priority and you must possess a heart that shows no tears." Iruka winced slightly at that saying. "I tried hard not to cry, sensei. I did remember your lessons and I really tried." 

Iruka hugged him tighter. "No more." He whispered and smoothed the boy's blonde hair. "Say no more." 

Minutes ticked away until the shaking of Naruto's shoulders finally ceased. He turned his teary blue eyes up to Iruka and stared in to his dark sunken ones. "Am I hurting you, sensei?"

"No." Iruka shook his head. "You're not at all Naruto." Naruto sat beside him and Iruka hugged him again. 

They remained like that in silence, as the day turned to night. Later on, Naruto told Iruka the many tales of him becoming a chuunin that Iruka began to feel as if everything was returning back to normal.

*

Iruka looked around his clean apartment. Tsunade had told him that his 'guard' would come by that evening. He had to convince Naruto to go home and get some rest and come by for breakfast the next day. He opened his fridge and found it cleaned and stacked with a good supply of greens and dairy products. He reminded himself to thank the Hokage's good graces and headed for the bathroom. He left behind him a trail of clothes as he began to draw his bath. When everything was ready, he placed the robe by the towel rack along with a towel and sank in to the warm bath. A sigh of pleasure left his lips and he tilted his head back, exposing a long pale neck and enjoyed the warm tingling sensations around him.

For about half an hour, he soaked himself till he felt the water starting to get a little cool. He then sat up and pulled the drain stopper, watching the water go down before turning on the hot shower. He cleaned himself until he smelled of the citrus soap he'd used on himself. He dried himself with the towel before pulling his robe on and padding in to the bedroom. He sat on his dressing table and was running a comb through his hair towel drying it that he was unaware of how the robe slipped down one side of his shoulder. He pulled on a pair of clean dark blue pajamas and tied his hair back loosely. 

He remembered Tsunade's diet and decided to follow the 'dinner' part since he was hungry. She had put him on a strict diet to get his stomach used to eating food once again. Although Iruka had a strong feeling to just wolf down anything at the moment, he held back the urge with every ounce of will he had in him. He wanted to get better as well as satisfy his hunger. Besides, a glass of milk and brown bread with some soup sounded fine. However, he was surprised to find himself only able to eat half of one bread, the entire glass of milk and round about four spoonfuls of the soup. He felt like he had eaten ten bowls of ramen form the Ichiraku. Sighing, he cleared the plates and began to rinse them in the sink when the doorbell rang. He dried his hands and opened the door only to freeze.

Brown met onyx. He suddenly panicked within himself because the man standing by the doorway with a backpack by his feet was too close for comfort, not to mention that he was taller and slightly bigger in built than he was. He tried to compose himself and steeled his expression.

"Can I help you with something, Kakashi-sensei?" 

"Hokage-sama sent me." Kakashi said, eyes not in their usual lazy mode but rather serious and – worried? 

Iruka balled his hands in to fists. Of all the jounins, chuunins and even genins, Tsunade had to choose Kakashi. Why couldn't it have been Genma? Or Kurenai? Or even Gai! "Yes, I see." He said, nodding. His voice, much to his surprise was way too calm for comfort. "Come in." Kakashi picked his backpack up and followed Iruka in to the homey looking living room. 

Kakashi watched Iruka take the farthest seat away from him and gave him a cold look. "Umm – will the couch be all right to sleep in?" Kakashi felt rather uncomfortable under such a cold gaze.

"No, there is a spare room. It's the first door on your left. Bathroom is across it directly. The fridge is stacked and should you find yourself in any dire need of anything, I will be in the next room." 

Kakashi winced inwardly. "Right."

"It's getting late and I am tired. I trust you won't find any troubles settling in." He said and stood up swiftly. "Good night."

Without another word or a turn of the head, Iruka entered his room and closed the door. Kakashi was left in the middle of the living room. Kakashi sighed and entered the room Iruka had given him to stay in.

TBC

Ack! Iruka is a meanie! LOL. What ever will Kakashi do? Ah! Better see what happens next time right?

Tune in next chapter. 

Iruka has a bad dream and who will come to save him? ~rubs hands together in anticipation for the next chapter~


	7. Part 7

Okay, Iruka is going to be a bit confused. Perhaps the best word to use is – ummm – Denial? I prefer to keep this story within the Kakashi and Iruka chain only. I guess from now there will be brief mentioning of Naruto. Not always, but it's there. Mostly, I keep this fic limited to the feelings of both Iruka and Kakashi. So, to those hoping for some Sasuke and Naruto interactions, I'm really sorry. I despise Sasuke, because he's too arrogant. I'm sorry guys, but that's my opinion. But, maybe later on, I might right a GaaraNaruto with a SasukeNaruto. But I'm still pondering on it, get me? But oh well!

Thank you for all your reviews. You make my day! *mwah*

HOPE 7 

Kakashi closed his copy of Icha Icha Paradise, and closed his eyes. Three hours have passed since Iruka had gone to sleep and he was really getting restless. He had changed in to a clean pair of gray pajamas, removing his mask and hitai ate. The cool breeze from the open window blew against his face, his long hair tickling his exposed neck and face. It felt peaceful in the house and somewhat warm. He had helped himself to a glass of orange juice earlier on and now he was lying wide awake, sleep far from his reach. 

He sighed and stood up, closing the window since he was beginning to feel a bit chilly. The room he was in was quite spacious and had a dresser, a cabinet and a bed good enough for two people. The walls were sky blue in color and the windows were tainted green. Otherwise it was empty, save for a painting of a waterfall on one side of the wall and a clock on the other. 

Kakashi lay back on the rather soft bed, grabbing a pillow and tucking it under his head. He closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would claim him. He heard a groan coming from the room next door. To any other person, such a groan would not even be heard, but because his ears were trained in such a way that even the smallest peep could be heard, he stood up and headed for the next room. He opened the door and found Iruka lying sprawled on the bed, sheets around his waist and between his legs. 

Kakashi approached man, who was clearly having a nightmare. He watched his sweat drenched face and neck toss from side to side, a pained expression in his face. He sat beside him and began to shake him awake. Little cries were escaping his parted lips and Kakashi found himself staring at the sight Iruka made.

"Iruka! Iruka, wake up!" He held him by the shoulders and shook him a bit hard. Iruka's hands came on to his forearms and he shook him again. "Wake up, Iruka!" 

A loud gasp escaped Iruka's lips as his eyes snapped open, fingers unconsciously digging in to Kakashi's forearms, making the man wince just a bit. 

"Kakashi." He breathed out, his voice husky. 

Kakashi felt his head spin from the sudden rush of blood to his cheeks and at the same time, he gritted his teeth because the blood had also rushed down and concentrate on one particularly private area. The way Iruka said his name, that rather tired and drowsy look on his face, the breathing coming out in heavy hot pants, the way his chest kept rising up and down and the sweat scent clouding his senses – Kakashi quickly shut his eyes and turned his head to one side. 

"Is that you?" Iruka inquired, face now a bit red from the sight that was in front of him.

"Yes." Kakashi answered and made movement to move away, the fingers on his forearms releasing him immediately and roughly shoving him off the bed. 

"Get your hands off me!" He screamed, pulling the covers over himself. The image he made on the bed reminded Kakashi of a virgin experiencing the arts of sex for the first time. Does Iruka know what he can do to people with his innocence?

Kakashi scoffed. Innocence? He lost that by force nearly a month ago. "I'm sorry." He whispered and stood up from the parquet floor. "You were having a nightmare. I just wanted to wake you up."

Iruka narrowed his eyes and glared. "You may live under my roof and you may watch my every movement but you may not and I mean you may NOT touch me! Lay one finger on me, Hatake Kakashi, I swear I'll kill you!" 

The threat was nothing to Kakashi, but he heeded his words. It also pained him inside that Iruka hated him with a passion. "I'm sorry. My acts were solely based on good intentions. Now that you're awake from that nightmare, I believe you'd be able to sleep peacefully now." Kakashi turned around and headed for the door. 

Iruka grabbed the sheets hard. He then turned his eyes away from the silver haired man. "My apologies, Kakashi-sensei. I – I understand you meant well, but next time, refrain from touching me. I'll be fine. I don't need help, especially from you. You have your own issues, so leave me with mine."

Kakashi said nothing and left the room, lightly closing the door behind him. He headed for his own room and lay on the bed, facing the ceiling. Iruka's words rang in his head over and over again. His mind then flashed him of Iruka looking up at him dazedly. 

Kakashi.

Kakashi shut his eyes. Iruka's voice kept replaying itself in his head.

Kakashi.

He turned to his side; an arm sliding around his waist while the other pillowed his head. 

Kakashi.

Kakashi.

Kakashi.

Kakashi felt stiff as a rod. He rushed in to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and turning the cold tap on full blast. 

"Damn." He said, dipping his head. "This isn't going to be as easy as I thought it would be."

*

Kakashi gritted his teeth. Two months zoomed by his very own eyes and he was going crazy in all possible aspects. By all means, Iruka looked better than better. His sunken eyes were now lively and no longer hollow looking. His pale skin was replaced by a light golden tan. He was no longer an underweight adult, but a lean and healthy looking man. His cheeks were now full and had that slight tinge of pink to show his blossoming health. He ate like there was no tomorrow. Kakashi remembered that during the first few days, Iruka couldn't even finish an entire plate of rice for he would end up vomiting everything out. Now, Iruka could down at least three plates of rice and could compete with Naruto at Ichiraku ramen stall on who can stack the highest ramen bowl. 

He was also back in shape. Every morning, Iruka would go out for a run around the village and then do some katas in the training field somewhere near the Hokage monuments. When he came back home, he'd do at least one-hundreds sit ups or push ups then would go about doing his daily chores after taking a shower. At night, he'd read books on all sorts of things varying from encyclopedias to crime paperbacks. He was dealing with people well now, not flinching whenever there were contacts like a handshake or a brotherly pat on the shoulder. He was hugging the kids for crying out loud. 

Basically, all of Kakashi's general report on his progress was positive to the Hokage.

Save for the personal ones (which is not included in the report).

During the first month of his stay, Iruka had nightmares nearly everyday. From that single experience with him on his first night in the chuunin's house, he never lingered for more than a second after he woke up Iruka. As soon as Iruka opens his eyes, he would be gone. But that did not mean Iruka was nice to him. Polite, yes. But he was cold, distant and rather sharp with his words. Kakashi felt hurt inside him and the more Iruka pushed him away, the more Kakashi found himself wishing that the chuunin would just like him. 

Like that incident when Iruka had fallen asleep on the bathtub. At the sheer memory, Kakashi brought a hand to his head and a sigh escaped his lips. 

~Flashback~

Kakashi resumed his position in being an ANBU member once again and he had come home after a two-day mission to find the house empty on a late evening. He had called out Iruka's name and got no reply. He stripped his white flak jacket off, setting his white ANBU mask on the table along with his jacket, sword and arm protectors. He searched the whole house and found it devoid of any signs of Iruka.

"Iruka!" he called out again and finally checked the bathroom. He entered it and found Iruka slumped on the bathtub his head leaning against the bathroom wall, hair plastered to his face and neck. "Oh my god! Iruka!" He called out sharply, instantly panicking. Iruka did not stir from the sharp call of his name and immediately, Kakashi's pulse began to race. "Iruka! Iruka!" He pulled his facemask down and grabbed Iruka's shoulder. "Iruka! Iruka! Shit!" He cupped one side of Iruka's face in his gloved hand and with the other felt for a pulse. Iruka then began to stir and his eyes fluttered open. 

He slowly turned his sleepy gaze to Kakashi, and Kakashi would do anything to see that adorable and almost innocent look on Iruka's face when he woke up. The fact that he had little drops of water not-so-innocently trickling down the sides of his neck and his cheek flushed a bit from the warmth of the water and the fact that he was naked made Kakashi just want him then and there. 

But Iruka had reacted violently. So violent that Kakashi actually felt fear in him. Iruka had screamed his loudest and punched Kakashi square in the jaw sending him sliding down the bathroom floor and hit that back of his head on the wall behind him. Kakashi saw Iruka's naked form move from the bathtub towards the towel rack to grab his robe and towel which was quickly wrapped around his slim and lean body. 

"You touch me again, I will castrate you using a fork! You bastard!" He yelled and left the bathroom, shaking, tears welling in his eyes.

Kakashi did not move for several minutes from his fallen position in the bathroom floor. 

*

Ever since then, Kakashi had been looking at Iruka differently. He liked the way Iruka's hand moved in fluid strokes when he wrote. He liked the way he held his chopsticks whenever he was eating a meal. He loved the way Iruka gave attention to the children or the way he spoke with that light tone of his, the one that wasn't filled with disdain. He liked the way Iruka entered the door in the mornings after his jog. He even liked the way Iruka swept the carpet rug with the brush. He liked the way his hair fell on his back and the way it shone under any light. He even found himself liking Iruka's rather prissy side – from how sandals should be wiped first by the door rug before coming in all the way to how the milk should be kept first followed by the orange juice in the fridge. Kakashi found it attractive.

And the man really did love Naruto. Naruto was in Iruka's apartment everyday of every week whenever he could spare the time and when he was not in missions. They chatted like father son and watched movies together, laughed together, played board games together, and of course ate together. Kakashi found himself jealous several times and that jealousy would flare in such a highly dangerous green flame whenever Naruto hugged Iruka and the man would just hug him back. Sometimes the hugging would lead to a tickling-war and Kakashi found himself longing to join the fun and be able to play with Iruka. 

To be close to Iruka. 

Kakashi had gone through memory/mind torture since the first day he came. He still couldn't forget the way Iruka said his name when he woke him up from that nightmare he was lost in. That low husky call of his name. 

Kakashi flung his copy of Icha Icha Paradise across the room, the book making a very audible thump as it hit the wall then the ground. He then buried his head in his hands, massaging his temples. All A-Class missions were given to other jounins. He had a mission that night to assassinate someone, but otherwise nothing exciting has been happening and he had already written his report for that week. One more week and the third month will be over. He could go home and maybe play a little with Pakkun, go back to his carefree ways – miss Iruka.

Kakashi cursed loudly, clenching his hands in his hair.

The light footsteps in the hallway approached the living room and stopped a good eight feet away from him. He could see Iruka bend and pick up his fallen book and close it lightly, placing it on the coffee table. He then turned his calm gaze to Kakashi. 

"You only have to deal with me for another one week. If throwing things around means your frustrated, by all means leave. I won't breath a word to Hokage-sama." 

Kakashi felt hurt inside. He bit the urge to just do what Iruka just suggested and instead asked him a question. 

"Why do you hate me so much?" 

TBC

Wah! Oh, poor Kakashi. He needs to get some sweet, sweet lovin' from dear Iruka. 

Tune in next time! 


	8. Part 8

Sorry for the lateness of this fic. I was so carried away by my mid-term exams and my other Naruto fic (Why not? KakaNaru). I kinda … forgot? Oops! 

Anyway, more interaction, more steam, more angst and heaven knows what else! Thank you dearest, sweetest reviewers! 

On with the show!

HOPE 8 

Iruka tilted his head to one side, watching Kakashi coolly. Kakashi raised his head, seeing that Iruka had not responded to his question. His chest tightened again and he swallowed through his suddenly dry throat. Since when did Iruka made him feel this nervous? 

"W-Why do you hate me? Hokage-sama sent me here to monitor your progress and so far you've been doing great. You are in perfect health now, you can move around like any other chuunin and may be even better. And you can stand the presence of others." Iruka still said nothing. "But why is it my presence near you repulses you so? I want to know because Iruka it hurts! It hurts to know that I am trying my best to help you and try to make you comfortable and heaven knows what else and all you do is just –" Kakashi stopped abruptly and massaged his temples once more. "You know, maybe you're right. I can't stand this anymore. I'll talk to Hokage-sama tomorrow morning. I think you're fit enough to start teaching in the academy." 

Kakashi entered his room and changed his clothes to his ANBU uniform. He grabbed his gear and left the room, heading towards the balcony in the living room. Iruka was nowhere in the hall and was probably in his own room. Kakashi felt a sudden pain in his chest and sighed under his facemask. He slipped on his ANBU mask and left the living room to meet up with his team at the gates of the village.

*

Iruka lay in his bed on his side, contemplating on what Kakashi had just said. He hated him. Hated him for always being right. For always knowing more. He just hated him! Of all the people in the village it was Kakashi he couldn't stand. He couldn't stand his laziness, or his ways with being late. He did not like his choice of reading material. He did not like the way he spoke.

He basically did not like him.

But Kakashi always made sure that his favorite orange juice in the fridge never ran out. He made sure that his wiped his sandals first before entering the house. He made sure to always bring home beef ramen packets instead of any other flavors. He made sure that the newspaper was placed on his side of the table if ever he woke up early in weekends. He made sure that the rice was boiled just the way he liked it and that there was always enough ripe strawberries in the fridge because Iruka loved them so much. He also made sure that he did not make any sort of contact. Iruka may stand contact form kids, women and maybe some men. 

But Kakashi was always an exception because he was bigger than him and his face could not be easily read.

Iruka gritted his teeth. He hated Kakashi because he made him feel week. He did not like that feeling so as much as possible he trained and kept away from the silver-haired Jounin. It was the little things that surprised Iruka. Like that morning for example. Kakashi had left early to meet the ANBU team and before he left, he brewed coffee, set a bowl of cereal on his side of table and plate of fresh strawberries beside it. Iruka remembered blushing from the sudden embarrassment and shyness that filled his very being. He had eaten the breakfast and found his cereal sweetened just the way he liked it and how Kakashi had left the leaves on the strawberries because Iruka liked to hold it from the leaves while he ate it.

"Damn you, Kakashi-sensei!" He hissed. "You always make me feel weak!" 

And Iruka could not forget his face.

Nor could he forget the abusing he had gone through nearly four months ago.

Both mixing together made him all the more confused and scared.

*

Hands raked across his chest, leaving nail marks behind and cutting him in the process. Iruka was in pain too much to feel anything more. Then something big and pulsing was shoved rudely in to his mouth. He felt bile rising at the back of his throat and he tensed in horror when he realized what was in his mouth.

_"Do anything stupid, you bitch and I'll kill you!"_

_A hand grabbed him by the hair and began to pull and push his head roughly, creating a rhythm for the man he was kneeling in front of. He was suddenly forced to support his upper weight with his arms while his pants and under clothing were torn off him ruthlessly. The rain had long stopped and he was shivering from the cold. His mouth felt full and his throat ached. Without knowing, he felt something sticky and disgusting trickle down his throat and in to his stomach. He gagged and panted, white cream dripping in the soiled earth beneath him. He wanted to vomit but before he could even react to what he had just swallowed something slightly bigger than the first one was shoved in to his mouth. The harsh contact cut his already delicate lips, the blood becoming lubricant to his already dry throat. _

_He collapsed on the ground, white liquid trickling down the sides of his lips much to his disgust. He couldn't even move his jaw to spit the damn thing out because it was already hurting and numb. His world suddenly flipped and he could see the night sky above him. _

_A sudden pain made him gasp and bit his lip as he felt something hard and rather dry poke at his entrance, then it persisted until he felt his entire pelvic region go numb. Hands were roaming about him, pinching, rubbing and scratching. Then came the teeth. Hot and horrible teeth with burning breath._

_Something hot burned inside him and then he could see two pairs of smirking eyes._

_*_

Iruka sat up with a jolt from his bed. He stared at himself and then shivered. It was raining outside again since the summer showers had morphed to the monsoon season. He got up from the bed, fear that he'd fall asleep and dream that horrible dream again and remember the pain he had gone through. He grabbed his jacket, slipped on his sandals, stuffed his keys in to his pocket and rushed out of his apartment to the cemetery.

Maybe a few minutes with his parents would help him clear his mind.

*

Kakashi entered the apartment, supporting a minor cut on his arm that was bleeding and needed attention. He was soaked from the rain and so he took off his boots and left it by the door before rushing in to the bathroom and taking a quick shower. He came out, dressed in his sleeping clothes and then began to bandage the cut on his arm.

He had been reckless. He had faced an enemy that had a scar running across the bridge of his nose and for a moment, he thought it was Iruka, regardless of the fact that the ninja had spiky black hair and that the scar was actually a cross instead of a single line. He had an opening and so the young ninja had stabbed him with a kunai on his arm. But after that, Kakashi had slayed him before he could even triumph on what he had done.

Now, Kakashi stared at the bed, tired and above all sleepy. He briefly did a quick scan of the house before climbing in to his bed and found Iruka gone. Kakashi knew Iruka went for walks in the middle of the night and sometimes he even stayed out the whole evening. But he came home safe and looking fine and would sleep the rest of the day. As long as he got at least six hours (though Kakashi would have preferred if they were eight), Kakashi found no harm in taking walks.

But it was raining outside and it was four in the morning already. Kakashi found himself suddenly worrying. When did Iruka leave the house? Did he just leave sometime before he came? Or has he been out for a long time? Kakashi shook his head. No, Iruka wasn't irresponsible. He wouldn't stand under the cold rain like an idiot. He was probably sitting under a roof of a praying temple or under a thick tree, watching the rain. 

Kakashi tried to sleep, but could not from worry. Sleep came to him one hour later, when the sun was beginning to rise. He woke up two hours later, at around 7:10 AM when the dim sunlight tickled his features through the window. It was kind of dark and gray outside, the sun's rays obscured by the thick clouds. 

"And the damn rain hasn't even stopped." Kakashi mumbled and bolted up from the bed to peek in to the other room to see if Iruka had come home. He found the bed empty and messy as it was when he first checked before sleeping. His arm was hurting and the bandage was red from the blood still oozing out of the wound. Whatever sleep he longed for was now gone. He didn't feel very tired for he was worrying over a certain chuunin that hadn't come home yet.

He changed the bandage on his arm and tried not to put too much pressure on it while he made some coffee. He sat in the dining table sipping his coffee while be bit in to his toast and stared aimlessly at the wall clock. It ticked away from 7:10 until it was 8:45. The weather was not even becoming any brighter; in fact it only became darker. Kakashi knew that a typhoon was heading their way so he made a mental note to stack on batteries for the torches and some candles and matches. 

He placed his mug and plate in the sink and was rinsing them when he heard the front door open. He flicked a glance at the wall clock, which read 8:48. He sighed and placed the mug and plate on the rack to dry and headed for the living room to check on Iruka as silently as he could. His eyes widened and his lips parted from under his mask as he watched Iruka literally drag his feet as he left a wet trail behind him. He was soaked to the bone and was pale from the cold that chilled his entire body. 

"I-Iruka!" He gasped out and watched as the teacher lifted his head slightly and looked at him for several silent minutes.

"Kakashi-sensei, your arm is bleeding." He said calmly, watching the red color collect on Kakashi's bandaged arm. The sound of the water dripping on the parquet floor was somewhat deafening to Kakashi's ears. "There is a first-aid kit in the bathroom cupboard. Wait right here and I'll go fetch it for you. If you don't treat that wound soon, it will get infected." Kakashi was surprised that Iruka was even speaking to him when there was no need to. 

"Iruka, where have you been? You're soaked!" Kakashi reasoned, not knowing whether to give support to Iruka who was threatening to collapse any second or to just remain some safe distance between himself and the chuunin. After all, he did not want him to feel uncomfortable but he was torn at what to do at the moment. But before he could even open his mouth to voice another worry, Iruka looked up at him and stared in to his single visible eye. Kakashi felt himself drown in the pools of dark, dark chocolate and found himself longing to just touch that beautiful face, kiss those rosy lips and trace his thumb across the planes of his smooth cheeks. 

Kakashi felt a low gasp leave his lips as Iruka's eyelids began to close slowly and he began to fall forward. Without even hesitating, Kakashi rushed over and caught him in his arms, his cheek falling on his chest. He wasn't wearing his complete blue uniform. He did not put on his outer top and his green flak jacket, he was just wearing his inner shirt – the one attached to the mask. Iruka looked tired and his lips was parted slightly as he sucked in and let out quick puffs of breaths.

Kakashi placed a palm on Iruka's forehead and cursed. "Damn! You're burning!" He hissed and carried him swiftly from the hallway to Iruka's own room. He gently laid him on the bed and got rid of the heavy clothing he was wearing, dumping them on the floor and grabbing a towel to dry his body. He then grabbed a thick robe from Iruka's drawer and then lifted him off the now wet bed and carried him to the other room. He laid him on the bed he had just recently made and threw the blankets over him, grabbing an extra one from the closet and pulling that over Iruka too. He then went to prepare the medicine that all ninjas knew how to brew with a few basic herbs that could get rid of any chill or cold. He made Iruka drink it, rubbing his throat so that he could mechanically swallow it. Once he had emptied the entire cup Kakashi had prepared, his breathing began to even out and the flush on his cheeks slowly began to disappear. 

Kakashi made him drink the herbal drink every one-hour until Iruka was no longer burning hot with fever. Kakashi declined all missions assigned to him and reported to Hokage about what happened to Iruka. Tsunade had been furious and launched in to a long lecture about how he had neglected his duty as Iruka's guard and watcher. 

Kakashi did not take any of Tsunade's words to heart since he was busy worrying about Iruka. When he got home, he found Iruka as he was on his bed, in a deep healing sleep.

Kakashi sighed and sat on the armchair near the bed and opened a copy of his Icha Icha Paradise and began to read. Later on, he dozed off, the book lying over his face, a hand behind his head while the other lay on his chest.

TBC

Ha! Of all the chapters I have typed out, I think this is the most messed up one. So many asterix! Argh! 

Anyway, tell me what you lovely people think! Should I make a lemon? Or lime? But I don't think I will archive it here. I will find another site that hosts NC-17 fics and provide a link. But do you guys want some steamy action? 

Tune in next time! 


	9. Part 9

Hello peeps! Here it is! Chapter 9! Yay me! I mean … YAY! Anyway, majority of my kind reviewers said that this should turn out to be a lemon, while one or two mentioned to keep it as a lime. Well, majority wins and lets just say that I have my mind in the gutter right now imagining Iruka and Kakashi together. I'm even making notes on what happens etc. 

Anyway, I'm off to work on the next chapter of Hope and Why Not? – Enjoy the story! Ja!

And thank you, thank you, thank you dear reviewers! I love you guys! You make my day! 

HOPE 9 

Iruka woke up feeling groggy. His visions swirled with black and white spots and everything seemed to be moving left then right then left then right. He blinked tiredly several times until the left-right motion finally slowed then stopped and he found himself staring at a sky-blue ceiling. His body ached with tiredness and he just wanted to go back to sleep in the soft bed that seemed to be very comfortable and warm and smell of pine and musk. 

Iruka blinked. Sky-blue ceiling? Pine and musk? He sat up slightly, looking around him and recognized his old room. He had been occupying his parents' bedroom and gave his old room to Kakashi during his stay with him for three months. Wait! Kakashi? 

Iruka turned to his left and found Kakashi asleep on the armchair, his perverse orange book covering half of his face. Iruka felt the sudden stiffening of the air of having someone like Kakashi close to him and he could feel sirens going off in his head. He was suddenly assaulted by visions of what those two men did to him months ago and a whimper escaped his lips. He lay back on the bed, turning his back to Kakashi as he curled up under the covers, feeling the tears brimming in his eyes. He shut his eyes tightly and tensed when he heard Kakashi's slight intake of breath and how the book was pulled down and closed. The light thumping sound the book made when it made contact with the side table ensured Iruka that Kakashi was now fully awake. It was six in the evening and it was still raining outside. 

His mind drifted to Kakashi. Iruka had been vaguely aware of a hand supporting his neck and bitter herbal medicine being fed to him gently. No one else was in the house and he knew very well that it was Kakashi. He remembered dimly how Kakashi had caught him before he hit the ground and how he had dried him with utter gentleness that it surprised him, considering the fact that it was coming from a rather skilled assassin – and ANBU member at that. Deep down, Iruka could feel that Kakashi did care. Iruka was just afraid that it was all an act. Kakashi was wonderful, yes, but Iruka was still afraid of him. Afraid that he might say something harsh. Afraid that he might be left all alone again. Afraid that he might get hurt – physically and mentally. From that fear, his hate for him grew. But that all there was to it. Fear.

The sound of the rain only made Iruka sadder, because the sudden assault of memory flashes was flooding his mind again.

*

Kakashi heard the whimper and woke up to find Iruka curled to one side of the bed, his back to him. Kakashi watched the man shiver and huddle tighter and he could only guess that he was most probably remembering what happened to him. He set his book down on the side table and watched with a pained expression on how Iruka tried to cope.

"I-Iruka?" He was greeted by silence then the tensed shoulders relaxed. 

Kakashi pulled the covers higher, before standing up and leaving the room, grabbing his book in the process. He closed the door with a light click and headed for the kitchen. He had nothing else to do and no duties that day so he started off by making dinner. He only had some toast that morning and he was feeling hungry. Perhaps he could keep the beef ramen ready for Iruka in case the man felt hungry. 

He made himself a bowl of ramen, too lazy to do any sort of cooking. He lived most of his life alone after his parents passed away a long time ago and had survived with the basic cooking skills. Just because he was a bachelor doesn't mean he burned things like all people seemed to think bachelors are capable of. In fact he could cook wonderful cuisines that could match up against any married woman with skilled hands in the kitchen. It was something other single-men shinobis were jealous of. Plus he made a lot savings in cooking at home rather than eating take-out all the time. 

He sat on the dining table, chewing on the noodles of his ramen, occasionally taking sip from his orange juice. He was enjoying the silence and soon he had finished his bowl and juice and was rinsing the things he used. He winced suddenly when he did a sudden jerking movement with his injured arm. A hiss escaped his lips as he tried to ignore the stinging pain that was jolting his senses. A few minutes of standing in the middle of the kitchen passed and then the pain was gone. He sighed and blinked as he felt a sudden presence in the room.

He turned towards the doorway and found Iruka standing by the doorway breathing hard, a hand on his chest. "Iruka." He mumbled and swallowed, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "Y-You should be resting. Are feeling dizzy?"

"A little." Iruka answered and turned to look up at Kakashi, his other hand holding out a first aid kit. "Here. Take care of that wound on your arm. It's bleeding again." 

Kakashi froze, staring at the white box being held out to him. He approached Iruka and saw him stiffen a bit but fought to keep a steady expression, to show that he was unaffected. Once the box was in his grasp, Iruka turned around and made his way back to the bed he was lying on several minutes ago. Kakashi stared at the first aid kit in his hand. 

"Iruka." He said slowly, eyes falling towards the window.

The rain had finally stopped.

*

Iruka woke up the next morning feeling vibrant and refreshed. He stretched his limbs like a cat and jumped off the bed, making sure he made it before he exited the room. A happy tune tickled its way out of his lips as he grabbed a towel from the linen room and padded his way to the bathroom. It felt as if he never caught a fever. He pushed the door open and the happy tune that was upon his tongue a few seconds ago died instantly.

For a moment he forgot that Kakashi was with him in his home.

Kakashi stood there, dressed in nothing else but a gray towel around his waist, mask gone, a blue toothbrush paused mid-brush across his teeth, hair wet from the shower and mismatched eyes wide in surprise at the sudden intrusion. He had one hand on the sink and he was slightly hunched forward. Iruka found him sort off cute.

Iruka blinked and then flushed furiously, his neck and face turning to a rivaling color of any strawberry or apple – better yet beetroot! 

"S-Sorry!" He squeaked and slammed the door rather loudly. He then darted to the kitchen and grabbed a stool, sitting there a stiff as a rock from what he had just seen. 

*

The whole day passed in a daze. Iruka avoided Kakashi like a plague and to Kakashi it was kind of normal but this time it wasn't the cold and aloof sort of ignoring. It the was skittish type of ignoring, and whenever Kakashi passed by let it be by the kitchen, living room or hallway, he would see Iruka flush from the corners of his eyes.

If possible, the wanting and longing for the slightly smaller man skyrocketed.

Kakashi watched – while giving the false pretense that he was reading his book – as Iruka and Naruto played scrabble in the middle of the living room. His report to Hokage was containing, once again, positive results. Four more days and Kakashi would be out of the house. He did go to that Hokage that day after that rather 'cute' event in the bathroom and told her about Iruka. She had been glad that Kakashi saw it fit that Iruka would do fine and told him that he may leave and pass on the news to Iruka that he may start teaching that coming Monday. Kakashi was supposed to leave on Sunday, but he kept true to his word to Iruka and spoke to Hokage. 

When he returned to his semi-permanent apartment, he found Iruka and Naruto playing chess. After Naruto lost about six times in a row, the chess became checkers and from checkers it went to snakes and ladders and from that it went monopoly and then finally scrabble. Kakashi was amused really, even though he had been watching them play for six hours straight, the bowl of chips beside them long empty. It was fun to see Iruka frown when Naruto miraculously conjure up a big word that was quite out his league. 

"I heard Sasuke say it once." That was Naruto's excuse – though Naruto getting the spelling right sent wave of doubts in both teacher's mind.

After the game of scrabble, Iruka got up and prepared them some classic homemade ramen, making sure to make a big batch considering Naruto's appetite. While Iruka was cooking and Naruto was watching TV, Kakashi went about clearing his room and packing his things. It surprised Kakashi that when it was time to eat, Iruka beckoned him to join them and for once it wasn't the cold and polite way, but the warm, inviting and kind way that Kakashi found himself missing everyday since – well, he couldn't remember.

Naruto chatted away, telling Iruka his adventurous missions and how he had had plowed Sasuke's ass _once_ during one training session. Iruka heard that story a hundred times and yet he always enjoyed listening to it because Naruto radiated with glowing hyper activeness that it was hard not to feel glad also. 

By nine in the evening, Naruto bid his goodbyes and promised to see Iruka the next day if he did not get any missions. 

Kakashi waited until Iruka had cleared the kitchen and was heading for his room before calling out to him.

"Iruka?" Kakashi called out clearly, and the man turned around and raised both eyebrows.

"Hmm?" 

"Uh – there's something I have to tell you. Can you spare a few minutes?" Iruka nodded and leaned against the wall, waiting for Kakashi to speak. "I spoke to Hokage-sama this morning. I told her about my opinion on how you can start teaching at the academy. She said you may start this coming Monday." 

A dark emotion clouded Iruka's eyes and he nodded. "I see. Thank you." 

"I've already packed and cleared the room." He said, and closed his book. "I'll be leaving tonight. Hokage-sama suggested you plan lessons from unit six onwards since Asuma is already nearing the end of unit five." 

Iruka opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Kakashi watched as Iruka struggled for words and then decided that he better get going. Iruka will need all the privacy he could get. He turned his back to Iruka and adjusted his mask. He then gave him a smile from under his mask before heading to his room and grabbing his bag. 

"Oh yeah, Asuma suggested that you come up with a silencing jutsu because the children are going to be showering you with questions." He then headed for the door. "Goodbye Iruka-sensei. Hope everything will be all right for you. Take care." 

Without another word, Kakashi left the house, closing the door behind him with a light click. He remembered the wide eyed look of Iruka as he said his last few words and as he walked down the streets of Konoha, he couldn't help but feel a sudden chill go down his spine.

He couldn't help but feel empty.

TBC

WAH! He left! Oh dear me, he left! Poor Iruka! Poor Kakashi! Poor both of them!

Tune in next time. 


	10. Part 10

Wow! So many reviews! I am so happy! Thank you minna!

Unfortunately, I have been neglecting this story. Apologies. Entirely my fault! This will be a lemon by the way so I will provide a link where you can read it later on.

In the mean time, finals are approaching me and my coursework pile has multiplied. I won't be updating till after the 15th. This will also apply to my other Naruto fics. Again, I apologize for this lateness.

But don't we just love Kakashi and Iruka? Ain't they cute? 

On with the show!!!

HOPE 10 

Iruka was glomped the moment he entered the classroom. The children began to give out thousands of questions on his absence and Iruka could only come up with excuses like 'emergency missions' and other things along those lines which seemed to satisfy the curiosity of the children. The first day of class had been a very progressive and productive day. Even the notorious children that was always causing trouble in class actually sat still and listened to his explanation and as a welcome back treat, he allowed them to go home half an hour early.

The whole week had been wonderful. He had made a wonderful record of gaining everyone's homeworks on time and how everyone mastered the bunshin no jutsu faster than any other batch he had taught. All in all, he was proud of his students and the rate of mischief had been reduced half its normal level that he made sure his students got off at least ten minutes earlier than normal. This drove the students to behave more and do better.

But as the days passed by, Iruka found himself saddened by the fact that he came home to an empty house. There were times when he would think Kakashi was sitting on the couch, reading his book, or sometimes sitting on the dining table, a cup of warm tea or a glass of juice beside him while he read his damn book. He was always with that book and it was probably the only orange thing in the house. When Iruka went to fetch something from his former room, he found it filled with Kakashi's presence everywhere. The room smelled of pine and musk even after he had opened the window to give the room some air circulation. 

Iruka hated to admit it, but he missed Kakashi's presence.

"I don't hate your presence, Kakashi-sensei." He whispered one night as he fell asleep on the bed Kakashi had occupied for three months.

Iruka had not seen Kakashi for days, which morphed in to weeks, which morphed in to months. He heard that he was busy with missions and those missions were often long ones. Most of the time, the silver-haired man was out of the village with other members of the ANBU doing his job. Iruka was still blessed with Naruto's presence and his never ending tales and laughter and bickering, but he missed the silent companionship. 

He stared at the moonlight pouring from the green-tinted window. Soon, he was asleep, the smell of musk and pines enveloping him in its warm embrace once again.

Fingers lightly traced his face, first his eyes then his nose then his lips. He stared back the steady gaze and attention that was being given to him, while the thumb continued to trace his lower lip, before the figure above him descended and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. His fingers move to his neck, lightly massaging it, trailing down to his shoulders, while his lips gently nipped at his lower lip. He responded by parting his lips and slowly, a warm and sweet tongue filled his mouth, exploring the secrets his mouth held as a groan filled and drowned in his own throat.

_The kiss lasted long until he slowly dragged his lips to the curve of his jaw, leaving open mouthed kisses and settle upon his beating pulse. He could only tilt his head back, giving him more access to his neck when that wonderful mouth finally settled on his throat, teeth and lips mixing together as a shuddering moan broke free from his parted lips._

_Sweat soaked the both of them, and hands roamed free, touching gently and each touch radiating so much warmth that he was blinded by pleasure._

_Then suddenly it was so cold and then he was all alone in the bed, sheets covering his naked form. He looked up in need only to see darkness. Then the tears began to fall down his face._

_He was alone once again._

__

Iruka gasped and sat up in bed. He shivered and then sighed. The same dream again, the one when he felt so wanted and so needed only to feel alone in the end. He got up from the bed and arranged it before starting a new day. It was a daily routine now – wake up, shower, dress, have breakfast, walk to the academy, teach, have lunch, file reports for the Hokage then go home. It was sad because when he got home, it was an empty house. 

Iruka sighed.

He ended classes fifteen minutes early, reminding the children to not forget their homework and to practice their katas. He had a lunch with Naruto at the Ichiraku before biding him goodbye and heading for the Hokage's office to file the reports. Folder after folder was soon tackled and he was nearing the end of the pile when a Jounin entered, placing another folder upon the pile.

"Iruka-sensei! How are you?" Iruka looked up and found Kurenai smiling down at him.

Iruka smiled back politely and nodded. "I am well, Kurenai-sensei. How about you?" 

"I'm fine, thanks. Kids all right?" 

"Kids are fine." Iruka answered. "How was your last mission?" 

"Oh, it was a success. Some of the men on the team got injured. Asuma and Kakashi namely. But they're all right. Hokage-sama said that they'd have to spend the night in the hospital because of the blood-loss." 

Iruka found his thoughts whirling in thoughts of the silver-haired Jounin. "Kakashi-sensei was injured?"  Kurenai gave him a funny look. "You're joking." Iruka hid his worry behind a disbelieving look.

"Nuh-uh. He's in the hospital right now. Yeah, the legendary Hatake Kakashi got injured. Kind of strange ain't it?" She then shrugged. "Oh well, nice chatting with you Iruka-sensei. Good day!"

"Bye." Iruka said, smiling until the door closed. The smile vanished and then as quickly as possible, he finished filing the reports and then rushed out immediately.

His feet carried him to the hospital.

Iruka entered the room Kakashi was in after he visited Asuma. Asuma was asleep and had plastered a 'do not disturb' sign on the door. Iruka told the nurses to pass on his greetings to him when he woke up and then went to Kakashi's room.

He knocked twice before letting himself in. He found Kakashi sitting on his bed, pillows supporting his back, clean from any traces of mission with an IV fluid and blood tube attached to the back of his hand. He was reading that month's edition of Icha Icha Paradise. He looked up, his expression surprised, even when he had his mask on. Instead of the hitai ate covering his Sharingan eye, it was simple eye patch.

"The nurses tell me that I look like a pirate." He said off handedly. "I guess eye patches ain't my style." 

Iruka did not know what to say. It was rare to see the 'invincible' Jounin bed ridden in a hospital. For a moment, Kakashi looked normal, more human. He really was a simple man, not wanting too much elaboration or frills decorating his life. Iruka was aware that he was staring and so he averted his gaze elsewhere.

"So what brings you here, Iruka-sensei? Everything okay in the academy?" Kakashi asked, setting his book down. 

Iruka nodded. "Yes, everything is fine, thank you. I am all right myself." Another silence. "How about you Kakashi-sensei? How have you been?" Iruka looked up and watched the color darken a bit in Kakashi's single visible eye.

"I've seen better days, but other wise I'm all right." Kakashi then tilted his head to one side. 

They remained like that, looking at each other before Iruka blushed a bit and cleared his throat. "Well, you best get some rest, Kakashi-sensei. I'll be going now." 

"All right." Kakashi mumbled and turned his eyes away.

Iruka opened the door and before he stepped out he stopped. "Kakashi-sensei?" The silver haired Jounin looked up from his lowered gaze and turned his full attention to the man by the door. "I don't hate your presence."

Then Iruka left.

Days passed by and Iruka was plagued by the same dream of being kissed passionately then feeling alone. He woke up in the morning shivering in the nonexistent cold and feeling empty and depressed the rest of the day. He was staying up late every night and waking up early everyday after that dream.

Now there he was filing reports on a weekend. His eyes felt like lead and he could barely keep them open. He blinked tiredly and placed his head on his folded arms on the table. Just a little rest to clear his thoughts wouldn't hurt. As soon as he closed his eyes, the dream came instantly. 

Fingers lightly traced his face, first his eyes then his nose then his lips. He stared back the steady gaze and attention that was being given to him, while the thumb continued to trace his lower lip, before the figure above him descended and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. His fingers move to his neck, lightly massaging it, trailing down to his shoulders, while his lips gently nipped at his lower lip. He responded by parting his lips and slowly, a warm and sweet tongue filled his mouth, exploring the secrets his mouth held as a groan filled and drowned in his own throat.

_The kiss lasted long until he slowly dragged his lips to the curve of his jaw, leaving open mouthed kisses and settle upon his beating pulse. He could only tilt his head back, giving him more access to his neck when that wonderful mouth finally settled on his throat, teeth and lips mixing together as a shuddering moan broke free from his parted lips._

_Sweat soaked the both of them, and hands roamed free, touching gently and each touch radiating so much warmth that he was blinded by pleasure._

_Then suddenly it was so cold and then he was all alone in the bed, sheets covering his naked form. He looked up in need only to see darkness. Then the tears began to fall down his face._

_He was alone once again._

Iruka sat up with a gasp and shivered. He shut his eyes tight and buried his face in his hands. He was aware of the tears that began to pour out of his eyes and how he was trying to keep his sobs in a low volume. He couldn't stand the loneliness. He'd do anything for a presence, for a hug, for a touch. Anything! Even if it has to be from one of Konohamaru's annoying friends. He just needed someone close to make him feel that he was not alone.

"I can't do this." He sobbed out and more tears came out, soaking the report that he was writing making the ink blotchy. He didn't even hear the door open and close.

"Iruka-sensei." 

Iruka stopped crying immediately and looked up immediately. The breath caught in his throat. "Kakashi-sensei." 

Kakashi leaned across the desk, his hand reaching out to touch Iruka's cheek to wipe the tears away. He gave Iruka enough time to pull back but when the man didn't move, Kakashi cupped one side of his face and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry." He whispered and then Iruka shut his eyes tight, more tears escaping his eyes. He brought his hands up to his face and hunched, sobbing once again. The loneliness, the fatigue the confusion and all the pain he felt in all the years that passed came jerking out of his body in strangled sobs. 

Kakashi came to his side and enveloped the crying figure in his strong arms. Iruka's cries came out hard and painful and the only thing Kakashi could do was give him reassuring words and smooth his hair while he cried in his arms. 

TBC

Oh! Poor Iruka! He's so alone that he couldn't take it! 


	11. Part 11

Hmmmm – late update. Gomen! But well, the next chapter is going to be a lemon. I will provide a link to the chapter in my profile page. But no worries, you will know where to get it ne?

I have enjoyed typing this KakaIru fic and I'm hoping to get another inspiration soon. In the meantime I seriously recommend reading "The Silent Blade" for it is a personal favorite and it's really, really nice! Angst! Oh my favorite! Go read people! Go! Go!

Enjoy this chapter!

HOPE 11 

The sobs gradually subsided and then it was silence. Iruka was leaning against Kakashi's chest, tears just silently trickling down, his throat sore from all the sobbing. Kakashi still held him tight and close and after a few minutes, he held Iruka at arm's length and peered in to his gaze.

"Feel better?"

Iruka nodded like a child and sniffed cutely that Kakashi wanted to hug him again. "Come on. Leave the work there. Let's get you home."

The trip home was surprisingly fast. Kakashi got rid of Iruka's flak jacket and prepared him a hot bath. Iruka was like a lifeless doll in which Kakashi pulled the strings. He was lost in whatever memory he had in his head and Kakashi could only feel his chest tighten. After he tucked away Iruka in the bed and stood up to leave, Iruka's hand grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't go." He whispered.

The need dripping in that voice was enough to convince the Kakashi. He sat on the spot beside Iruka on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Iruka had not let go of his sleeve and had fallen asleep immediately. Whatever fatigue the man felt was finally catching up. Kakashi smiled and remained in his sitting position, a blush creeping to his cheeks each time he remembered that Iruka was still holding on to his sleeve.

 Darkness all around him. He felt as if ice was piercing his body. He was falling in to and endless cold shadow. He felt alone and cold.

_And tired._

_Then there was light above him. But it slowly began to dim and become far away. Whatever warmth he was feeling at the sight of the light, it was quickly being replaced by cold chilling needle like sensations._

_"Wait." He called out, falling back again. "Wait." He said more pleadingly, then the light disappeared. "WAIT!"_

__

Iruka sat up from the bed with a loud yell, and began to pant heavily. His arms automatically wrapped around himself as he shivered from the cold, and winced. It was a simple dream of darkness and light, yet it affected him so much that he was suddenly afraid of being alone in his house.

A warm touch came upon his shoulder and he felt as if he was sitting in front of a warm fire. "Iruka, it's okay. It's just a dream."

He gave a small nod but leaned against the touch. "Warm." He unconsciously whispered and then he was pulled back down to the pillow. Kakashi gently pulled the covers Iruka and then pulled back his hand from his hold on the man. A whimper escaped Iruka's lips and he peered down at him with concern.

"What's wrong Iruka?" He asked, checking to see if the man was in pain but he just shivered.

Suddenly, Iruka turned to his side and pillowed his head on Kakashi flat stomach. Kakashi's eyes widened so much that he was surprised that they did not fall out yet. Iruka's eyes closed almost instantly the moment he was curled around Kakashi's torso, a smile gracing his lips as he fell in to a dreamless sleep. There were not harsh touches ghosting over his skin, no pain in his muscles or that foul taste in his mouth. No haunting memories that plagued his mind. He was just warm. Happy and warm.

"You're so warm." He whispered and Kakashi blushed very red.

But watching Iruka sleep and curled around him for that matter made Kakashi feel as if he was the king of the world. Even though he felt his shoulders begin to go numb from staying in one position, he ignored it and rubbed gentle circles around Iruka's back.

Soon, he too fell asleep.

It was a lazy Saturday weekend. Kakashi woke up and found Iruka still asleep on his stomach quite snugly. Kakashi could no longer feel his arms but it had been worthwhile. He moved a bit, just to change the position he was in and this caused Iruka to wake up, much to his chagrin.

Kakashi did not say a word until Iruka yawned and released his hold on the supposed 'warm pillow'. He sat up and yawned, stretching and giving out a pleasured sigh when his tired bones cracked. He then turned to face Kakashi and gave him a glowing smile, the sunlight shining upon him, making him look like a divine creature. Kakashi felt the urge to just press his lips upon those smiling ones but instead he brushed a lock of hair that fell on Iruka's face and tucked it behind his ears.

"You look well rested." Kakashi said, and smiled from under his mask. Kakashi then found Iruka give a serious expression and then it morphed to a sad one.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi blinked and wondered why Iruka was apologizing. "I'm sorry that I was so rude and harsh to you before. I did not hate you and I want to apologize for making you feel awkward or uncomfortable during your stay here with me for three months." Kakashi did not even remember to blink. "I guess I was just afraid."

A long silence then Kakashi shifted his position in the bed. "Afraid of what?"

Iruka stood up from the bed and headed for the door. He did not answer Kakashi's question. He just left the room then the apartment to go for a long run around the village.

Kakashi declined all missions for the next one week, asking for a break from Tsunade, in which it was granted. Kakashi did not trust himself to go in to life-risking missions in his current state of mind. Everything he saw, felt and heard all traced back to one single thread of thought.

Umino Iruka.

He left Iruka's house as soon as Iruka went for his run. He went to the Hokage mountain carvings and sat on top of the 4th's head. There, he began to think and came to one decision by the time it was late evening. He found himself marching across town towards Iruka's apartment and when he reached it, he stopped in front of the door.

What he was about to do will determine how his life will be from that evening on.

The doorbell rang and Iruka set the TV guide down and got up from his comfortable spot in the couch. He approached the door removing the bolts and pulling it open only to stare wide eyed at the Jounin by his doorstep.

"Good evening Kakashi-sensei." He greeted, his sweet and polite voice ringing loudly in Kakashi's ears.

"Iruka, I need to talk to you."

"Of course." He said and allowed him inside to the living room. Iruka turned the TV off and sat opposite Kakashi. He waited for Kakashi to speak but when no words came for several minutes, Iruka began to panic. He was glad Kakashi came for he wanted to see him and just be with him. He felt sad when he came home after his run to find him gone and now that he was here, he felt like something was wrong. Kakashi was probably going to tell him that he couldn't afford to be attached to someone or that he did not really forgive him for the ill-treatment he got or maybe something along those lines.

"Iruka, about last night." He began and Iruka found himself clasping his hands together. He did not want to admit directly how he longed for the man sitting in front of him. Just a simple touch was enough to chase his demons away. He wanted to be touched – by none other that Hatake Kakashi. "You wouldn't let me come near you and then last night happened." Iruka swallowed a lump the size of a fist. "I want to know why. Why did you let me close last night?" Kakashi then looked up at him, his hitai ate pulled up, revealing two narrowed eyes. "Because if its just one of your acts then best let me know. You're not the only affected one here."

Iruka felt afraid from the gaze Kakashi was piercing him with. From fear, he began to tremble and tried to steady himself by looking away. "Because you drove my demons away. You being close is enough for me to stop having nightmares about what happened." Iruka found that his knees were suddenly blurring. "At first, I really couldn't stand you being close, because I did not know your intentions. You were bigger and stronger and your shadow scared me. But when you stayed and when you t-took care of me, I – I began to see you differently." He then tightened his hands together. "I don't hate you Kakashi. I don't hate your presence or your touch."

"Iruka –"

"I was just afraid that I –" Kakashi sat beside him and placed a hand on his clenched ones. "-That I'd fall for you." He then noticed the hand on top of his and wished that it would just stay there. The hand left his and came to his face instead, making him turn to face the Jounin.

"Don't be afraid." He said and wiped the tears away. "Don't ever be afraid. I will never hurt you." He then pressed a light cloth-covered kiss at the back of Iruka's hands.

"Kakashi-sensei." Iruka whispered looking at him with longing. "May I remove your mask?" Kakashi guided Iruka's fingers to his mask and allowed it to be tugged down. When his face was fully exposed, Iruka stared at him with his eyes shining with a smile.

Kakashi pulled his gloves off and cupped Iruka's face. He began to trace his eyes slowly, then his nose. He dropped one of his hands to his neck while the other dropped to Iruka's lips, tracing the soft slightly pink flesh with his thumb. Iruka did not complain and closed his eyes slowly, letting Kakashi's touch do wonders to him. Kakashi was marveling at Iruka's beautiful face and then he could not help it anymore. He slowly tilted Iruka's head side ways and pressed his lips to Iruka's. Iruka did not pull away and this made Kakashi bolder. He nipped at Iruka's lower lip, seeking permission when the mouth before him parted. He slid his tongue slowly in to Iruka's warm cavern, tasting every inch of his flavor. Iruka was sweet and the pleasurable blinded Kakashi. Iruka himself was feeling like melting butter from the way Kakashi worked his lips against his. It surprised Iruka that he did not remember anything that happened to him nearly five months ago. It was only Kakashi in front of him and his reality revolved solely against him for the next several minutes.

Kakashi pulled back to suck in a breath before pulling Iruka in to another kiss. This time, it was fast, needy and hungry. Iruka then whimpered when Kakashi got a bit too demanding and pulled away from the kiss, some fear creeping in to his eyes and mind. Kakashi wanted to kick himself in the head. He had to be patient.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said and Iruka merely made a small whimpering noise. "I did not mean to be rough. It's just that –" Iruka looked at him slowly. "You have no idea how much I've been wanting this." He then buried his head in his hands. "Wanting you."

Iruka felt the heat rush up to his face.

TBC

HA! Right in the middle of the action! Wee! So? So? So? Steamy! Steamy! Steamy! Damn, I got my head in the gutter!

Tune in next time!


	12. Part 12 Fin

HOPE 12 

Kakashi looked up and found Iruka blushing. "I'm sorry but I don't think I'm prepared for anything fast or –" Iruka swallowed. "Rough. I start to remember things."

Kakashi smiled with understanding in his eyes. He stood up and took Iruka's hand in his, guiding him to the bedroom. "We'll take it slow."

Iruka's mind reeled with what was going on in Kakashi's head. Kakashi left him on the bed before disappearing out in the hallway. Iruka trembled from the kiss, but not from fear but from excitement. He felt tingly and light all over and the kiss was burning within his lips. He brought a hand to his lips, remembering the warm sensation that filled him, followed by a roaring fire that was so intense and so warm that Iruka found himself lost and melting into Kakashi's kiss.

OOPS!  Nope, that's it for now! This chapter is a lemon, so if you want to read the continuation, you'll have to go to another site. You will find the chapter in my deviantart account, in which the link is in my homepage. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this fic. This was my first Naruto Yaoi fic and one of my favorite pairings. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to b4k4girl who is so in love with this lemon chapter. This goes to you sweetie! hugs

And on to the lemon!

P.S – If you are going to leave a review, I'd much prefer if you would leave it here in and not in deviantart. Arigatou minna!

Have a good day everyone!


End file.
